


Dream Come True?

by Karma_Vengeance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Depression, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Pizza, Revenge, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_Vengeance/pseuds/Karma_Vengeance
Summary: Ever since you were 17 you have been having strange dreams from another person's perspective. Your mother claims that it's your soulmate calling out for you. You don't like that. You hate the idea of soul mates. You decide to ignore it and go through life feeling as if something's missing.Several years later, the Barrier is broken and monster are free...almost. War is on the horizon and it seems as if no one is willing to reach out to those pour unfortunate souls. So you, for the first time in your life, stop watching, and act.The effect is of course that your entire life is turned upside down the very moment you do.





	1. A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a general idea of where this will end up, but for the most part I'm just winging it. I just got sick of seeing the same three plotlines used over and over. So here I am. Let me know if you have any advice. Don't just say "You Suck!" without solid reasoning for why I actually suck. With that being said. ENJOY THE STORY!!!
> 
> or don't...it's up to you. I won't judge.

I smiled lightly as I sat on the mountain, staring at her. I'm still starstruck every time I see her. She's beautiful. She's got gorgeous dark brown, nearly black, hair that she never grows past her shoulders. She told me once that her hair is so thick that if it did it would give her a migraine. Right now that hair is blowing behind her in the breeze while she gazes up at the stars. With her dark chocolate brown eyes trained on the sky I know I have a few minutes, at least, to just savor the perfection in this moment.

I reach out with my hand, eyes still trained on her face, and take hers, instantly gaining her attention. I stare in fascination as her cheeks grow darker. Clearing her throat, she says, "I still wish I knew more constellations than Orion. Not that I could even spot that considering the sheer number of stars we can see from here." 

I remain silent, still just appreciating the moment. When I'm here, with her, I don't have to worry about the resets. I don't have to worry about timelines, or different universes. I don't have to worry about what waiting for us at the end of all of this.

She sighs, and says, "I love this place." A brief look of sadness crosses her face before it's shoved aside by a look of peace. "When I'm here I don't have to worry about my parents health. I don't have to worry about how much my past will affect my future, or keeping it a secret. I don't have to pretend to be all right all the time, chasing distractions from my very own mind, my own memories. 

"And really," She says, looking right at me, "It's all thanks to you. Without you, this place wouldn't do anything for me. So..." She takes a deep breath. "Thank you."

I give her a smile, a real one, and whisper, "i love you"

__________________________________________________

You gasp as you sit up, your heart racing, face aflame. Reaching under your mattress you grab your notebook and write down the only new thing you learned. He loves me. Whoever he is, whether a figment of my imagination or...my soulmate, he still loves me, and that makes me feel giddy. 

Soulmate. I hate that word. Nope. Stop that train of thought right there. Not going to be in a bad mood all day. Quick find a distraction!

Glacing at the clock, you sigh and get ready for work.


	2. Caught Red Handed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long guys. I got sick right after my vacation and my mother wouldn't let me do anything other than sleep and take meds. (it doesn't help that she hates fanfiction.) I was planning on writing the second chapter after my vacation ended and I'm sorry. I'm going to try to make sure to keep updates fairly regular, so please don't hate me too much.

"Y/N! Thank God I got to you before your shift! Quick! Turn on your TV!"

"Mom." You say with an exasperated smile on face. "You know I have better things to do than watch television."

"Just turn on the damn TV!" She yells.

With an eyeroll you flip on the thing you only use when Frisk needs a distraction. "WHAT THE FUCK IS FRISK DOING ON TV!" You stare in shock as Frisk signs to the camera, translated by a huge goat-looking creature with a golden beard. "They're supposed to be at a school friends house all weekend! I dropped them off myself! They are SO grounded when I get them home!"

You sigh and place your hand on your head, "Mom, I'm gonna have you call you back. I have to call my boss, then yell at my charge on live television. Love you." You hang up and call your boss while you walk out the door and climb into your OAFT (Old As Fuck Truck).

"Y/N. I wasn't expecting you to call in. We have the TV on in the Diner. I'll take care of your shift. You go panic over your rugrat." Clarise, your boss and perhaps only friend, says the moment she answers the phone.

"You know they aren't technically my child, right? I'm just their foster parent. I just take care of them until they're mentally and emotionally stable enough to be adopted by a normal family. They will be taken someday." It still hurts to think about. But you knew what you were doing the day you decided to become a foster parent for what the government likes to call the "problem kids." You knew you could help them heal. Because you had something most fosters didn't. You had the ability to connect with the children in a way others couldn't. You could understand what they went through, and because of that you were able to help them.

Frisk was your second charge, their story wasn't the worst one you heard. The first child had a truly horrific story. He was eight when he was delivered into your care. His parents murdered when he was a year old, he was left in the care of the only family he had left. They later discovered him sleeping under the bathroom sink with bungee cords tying the doors closed. He was rushed to the ER where they learned that he was beaten and starved and forced to do housework and tie a sheet around himself as clothing. It took three years of sleepless nights from nightmares, watching the tone of your voice, and actually forcing him to play. You still remember how he smiled when you gave him the music player. It was small, and shy, and he instantly pulled it back into a neutral expression.

Frisk hasn't given you that smile. They probably won't until they've been here for a year.

"I know that. But I also know that you pour your heart and soul into these kids. And when they have to leave to their new families, I know it hurts. Oh, I can see your ancient truck on TV! Good Luck!" Clarise says before hanging up. Okay, so you sped when you were pissed and the kid wasn't in the OAFT. So, What?

You take a deep breathe, ready to actually yell at the little menace for the first time since they fell into your care. Opening the door, you hop out of your truck and stalk over towards the cameras. The moment your eyes land on Frisk you yell, bringing out the same tone of voice your mother used on you when you got in trouble growing up. "FRISK VOLARE RUBY!" Their parents were alcoholics and decided their child's middle name should be their favorite brand of liquor. You see them stiffen up before attempting to make a run for it only to crash into the goat-man translator. Your still several feet away from them when you continue yelling. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT A SCHOOL FRIENDS HOUSE THIS WEEKEND! THEN I GET A CALL FROM MY MOTHER TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE ON TV FOR I DON'T KNOW WHAT SURROUNDED BY STRANGERS! I SWEAR ON THE STARS IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU LIKE YOU WERE MY OWN KID I'D FLAY YOU ALIVE!" You stop and take another deep breathe, shoving your rage to the side for the moment.

"What's the first rule and it's corresponding punishment, Frisk?" You say in a disappointed tone, because you were sorely disappointed in them. If they had told you that they wanted to do this you would've either helped them, or tried to convince them that it wasn't the best idea, depending on what it is they are trying to do here. But they didn't. They lied to you about it.

Frisk looks down at the ground as they sign, "I can refuse to answer. I can keep secrets. I can even use loopholes in my words and yours to get away with things. But I cannot lie. The punishment for lying is two weeks to a month being grounded, and no going over to friends houses." They look up into your eyes and what's left of your rage crumbles when you see tears streaming down their cheeks. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise."

You kneel down to their level, and say softly, "I hope you don't, but you're still grounded. You worried me, Cub." When the tears don't stop after a few moments you hold open your arms, and say, "Come here."

They run into your arms, and you pick them up. You stride over to the goat-man. "What exactly happened here? The short version, please."

Frisk nuzzles their face into your neck, breathing deeply for a few seconds before you hear light snores, and deduce that they must've fallen asleep. You look expectantly at Goat-man. "My name is Asgore Dreemurr. I am the King of Monsters. We went to war with human mages a thousand years ago, which we lost. We were then imprisoned underground with little hope of freedom. In order to be free we needed seven human souls to break the magical barrier keeping us there. We had six of them before Frisk came along. They showed us all Mercy and freed us." Goat-man, Asgore, never took his eyes off of you up until the last sentence. He looked at Frisk with nothing but adoration and gratitude. 

You examine his expression, one filled with immense joy, relief, guilt, and sadness. "Okay then. If Frisk trusts you then I suppose I can't really hate you. I just have a few questions." You state.

He looks even more relieved if possible. "I'll answer any questions you have."

You look him right in the eyes. "Was Frisk well taken care of? Were they hurt in any way? Did they sleep through the night while they down there? Did they get enough food?"

Suddenly a voice pipes up to your right. "yes, yes, no, yes." You tense. You'd recognize that deep voice anywhere. It's the man from those dreams you had all those years ago. You spin to glare at him, and have to blink a few times to make sure you aren't seeing things. Once. Twice. Three times. Yep. That's definitely a skeleton if front of you. "How were they hurt? Did someone hurt them? Or was it an accident?"

"We only needed one more human soul to break the barrier. Please, understand. I had no choice." Asgore cuts in, jerking your attention away from the skeleton.

Your glare grows near deadly as your maternal instincts kick in. "You had plenty of options. I could list three off the top of my head. 1.) Take only adult souls and let the children leave. 2.) Study the barrier. You could have found a different way to break the barrier. 3.) Ever wonder where the Humans came from? You could have asked the first human to take you to where they entered and leave that way." Your voice hardens, and remains quiet, you're holding a sleeping child after all, "Killing children is RARELY acceptable. And when it is it's because of this thing called a mercy killing, where life would actually be worse than death, or they have a terminal illness. NEVER for your own benefit." And with those words hanging in the air, you spin on heel and stalk back to your truck before pulling out and heading home.

\------------------------------------------------------

You sigh as you lay Frisk down on their bed. Laying a hand on their head you smile relieved to know that they were safe and sound. Even if you were also livid. They set back so much progress by being violent towards Frisk. Now Frisk Is going to be fearful again. You could guarantee it. With a sigh you make a decision. You call someone on your phone while you enter your cellar.

"Hey. I need a drink and figured you'd like the rest of the wine. Want to come over?"

Once it was confirmed you went to change into a pair of stretchy shorts and a baggy long-sleeved shirt and a pair of fuzzy socks. You grabbed two glasses from the kitchen and sit down in the living room to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with me! Have a good night guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Where You Belong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a chat with mother dearest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...
> 
> No one said "I love you." back.
> 
> Now I'm a sad Hindu Goddess. :(

You don't even look up when you hear your front door open and close. "Y/N. Frisk is fine. They're upstairs, in their room, fast asleep. You can stop worrying." Mom whispers as she sits down beside you on the sofa. 

Even though that's not exactly the whole reason why you're drinking tonight, it does ease a miniscule amount of your stress. With a sigh, you pop open the bottle of wine. It's a cheap bottle. You're not about waste one of your expensive bottles on this. Mom seems to notice that her words didn't help as much as they should've, but she takes the offered glass silently. 

"Mom." You stop, organizing your thoughts and feelings before continuing. "Do you remember, when I was 17, I asked you for advice regarding a series of strange dreams?"

She seems to ponder as she brings the glass to her lips. "Yes. I told you either you were horny, or it was your soulmate." You wince a little at that word.

"Yes. Well. I met him today." You drink a little more wine from your glass as you await your mother's reaction.

She nearly spews her wine, some still dribbles down her chin, but she doesn't waste it. "WHAT!!!"

"I met the person from those dreams. I should probably add that those dreams were from his perspective so I only knew what his voice sounded like."

"How did you recognize him if you didn't know what he looked like? Wait! Who is he?" She demands.

You smile a bit at her enthusiasm. "I recognized his voice. I couldn't forget that voice if I tried. It's so... deep and smooth. Almost makes me think of honey, or dark chocolate. Oh! It makes me think of Dad's homemade toffee!"

"Speaking of, before I forget, Brian wants to know if he should make some for pizza night next week?" She asks.

"Yes! Definitely! Absolutely!" You respond with a smile on your face. "Anyway..." You down the rest of your glass and consider another glass despite already feeling pleasantly buzzed as you finish the sentence, "He's a skeleton."

There's a few minutes of silence as mom grabs the bottle before you can. She knows you purposely limit yourself to one glass. "Y/N..." She stops. You're actually shocked. You did the impossible. You made your mother speechless. "So you're drinking tonight because he's a skeleton?" Mom asks as she pours herself another glass.

"Not exactly...It's complicated. I'm drinking because he exists. Him being a skeleton has nothing to do with it. I told you, I'm pansexual. Appearance has nothing to with it. I'm also drinking because several people tried to kill the equivalent to my child over the weekend and I didn't even know. Mom. I love Frisk. Just like I loved Vince. He writes me letters you know? It's adorable. He calls me Auntie. I almost lost another child, mom. Not only that, but all of the progress I made with Frisk these past four months was just set back. Because complete strangers tried to kill them I now have to start over with them."

You look at the bottle, then get up to grab a cup of water. 

Once you've sat down mom asks, "Do you hate them? Do you hate him?"

You take a sip of water as you ponder her questions. "No." You say with finality.

Mom just gives you a looks that's begging for elaboration. "I can't bring myself to hate them. I don't know if they tried any other options before they did what they did. They may have actually had no choice. Maybe the mages that trapped them down there intended to force those people to stoop to that level. To choose the welfare of the many over the welfare of the few. I can't say that I wouldn't have made that very same choice. And as for him. I don't know him enough to hate him. I almost don't want to."

She look at you with a look of pure disbelief in her eyes. "You don't hate them. After they attempted to kill your kid. Purely so that they could leave a giant as fuck cave system."

You lean your head back to stare at the ceiling for a second before you look your mother in the eyes. "Imagine for a moment that you had a child who had never seen the stars, the sun, or the moon. Imagine one day the child discovers a book that mentions the stars. They ask 'Mommy. What are stars?' Tell me mother, how would answer that question? How would you describe not only what they look like, but the feeling just looking at the stars gives you." You go quiet, knowing mom, she's trying to figure out how to put the feeling into words. Describing what stars are is easy, but actually describing stars in words is impossible. The closest I've found to a decent description of stars isn't even a description. It's a Van Gogh painting.

Mom looks at me, as if her understanding of the situation has been shattered, which it probably has been. "I can't. That feeling is indescribable."

"Let's say real quick you manage to describe them and that feeling. That child asks you, 'Can I see the stars someday?' This leaves you with two options. 1.) Preserve their hope. 'Of course you will! As soon as we are free, we will all be able to see the stars.' 2.) Crush their dreams, destroy their hope. 'I'm sorry. We can't leave without killing humans. If we can't leave this place, we can't see the stars.

"So you see why I can't bring myself to hate them. I'd be surprised if they didn't wage war on us."

"Have you watched the news since you left the mountain?" She asks.

"No. I focused on making sure Frisk was okay, getting them bathed and in bed. Why?"

"Once you left, the monsters reported everything to the news. People are calling for their heads. The monsters have already said that returning to the Underground isn't an option for them. They don't want a war. However, the King has said that blood and dust will fall if it comes down to it. I don't know what he meant by dust, but it sounds terrible. The government is already responding. The military showed up about an hour ago. It looks like blood will be spilt." She says gravely. Then, "Y/N. Your soulmate is going to be in the line of fire. And both of your brothers have been drafted into the pending battles because they live in the area and know it well." 

Tears well up in your eyes. Already grieving for the loss of what little family you have, and the love you never got a chance to experience, or reject depending on how things went.  
Just then a shrill scream echoes through the house. Without a word to mom you stand and rush upstairs. Barging through the door to Frisk's room, you purposefully stride toward their bed. They're sobbing quietly to themselves. Listening closely, you can hear a small, broken cry of "I'm sor-sorry. So S-s-so-sorry." 

Without asking any questions you sit down on the edge of their bed, "Frisk. Honey. I'm here for you." With a loud sob they throw themselves into my chest, and continue to cry. Slowly, much slower than usual their sobs turn to hiccups, then to silent tears, then finally they stop completely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

They nod. Then they pull back, and sign with a sad look on their face. "I want to tell you what happened, but it's not just my story to tell. There are two other people, my closest friends, who should have a say in weather or not I tell you. I'm sorry. If it were just my story, I would tell you. I know you could help me...well us. Please understand."

You look at them closely. "These closest friends of yours. Are they two people from under the mountain?" A nod. "What are their names? I could find them and bring them here so you could talk to them." When you don't get a response you quietly say, "I want to help you...ALL of you." 

"Their names are Sans and Flowey." They look at you with a face that's so full of hope and determination that you can't help but smile. 

"I'll look for them tomorrow. Now why don't you try to catch some Z's?" You say as you tuck them in.

As you go to get up they grab your sleeve. Once they see they have your attention they sign, "Could you sing? Please?"

Without a word, you sit back down on the edge of the bed. "Of course, Honey."

“Write the song that your Heart sings,  
So you can sing along.  
This will always be something,   
That you won’t stop singing ‘til dawn.  
The song that your Heart sings,  
Will let you know,  
When you’ve found a place  
That you can call home.

“Cause Home is where the Heart is.  
It’s the place where you belong.  
Sometimes you’ve got to take a chance,  
To find a place to sing your song.  
You might have to travel a million miles,  
Or you won’t have to move at all.  
Cause Home is where the Heart is.  
It’s the place where you belong.

“As long as you have memories,  
And just keep singing that song,  
You’ll always be happy,  
And you’ll never be alone.  
You’ll never lose the keys,  
To your brand new home.  
Just try not to get lost,  
Or you’ll have to roam.

“Cause Home is where the Heart is.  
It’s the place where you belong.  
Sometimes you’ve got to take a chance,  
To find a place to sing your song.  
You might have to travel a million miles,  
Or you won’t have to move at all.  
Cause Home is where the Heart is.  
It’s the place where you belong.

“As long as you don’t put your heart up for sale,  
No matter where you go,  
Even if you’re walking through hell,  
You’ll always find a way back,  
To your loving home.  
“Cause Home is where the Heart is.  
It’s the place where you belong.  
Sometimes you’ve got to take a chance,  
To find a place to sing your song.  
You might have to travel a million miles,  
Or you won’t have to move at all.  
Cause Home is where the Heart is.  
It’s the place where you belong.  
Cause Home is where the Heart is.  
It’s the place where you belong.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

You open your eyes to see Frisk sleeping soundly. You smile lightly and give them a kiss on the forehead. Someone once told that kisses heal all wounds. So maybe this one will heal Frisk's mind. 

You move to leave Frisk's room and see your mother leaning against the doorframe. In the moment you completely forgot she was here. "I've been telling you for years, Y/N. 'You've got a voice designed for lullabies.'" 

You roll your eyes despite your blush. You and mom walk back towards the living room. As your mother leaves after finishing the bottle while discussing how her life has been going, you think, It looks like Humanity has yet to learn their lesson. You sigh before running yourself a bath, and going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is an original.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of it? I put a lot of thought into it.


	4. Memory or Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. I have no excuse, but to make up for my absence I've got a little Christmas present for you guys. I will release four new chapters (including this one) between now and Christmas.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy what I have planned for the first three chapters. I have no idea what will happen in the fourth. Guess I'll see what my fingers choose to write.

Darkness. That's all I could see. So either I was blindfolded or underground. I tried to move only to find that I had been tied down in a chair. It wasn't anything special. Just your average rocking chair based on the way it moved when I wiggled. The motion was simultaneously comforting and unsettling. 

I strained to hear something, anything to reveal where I was. For the longest time there was nothing, until...

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Someone was walking down the stairs. I strained my sight, struggling to see who had captured me.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

I shook when the footsteps stopped in front of me. Soul pounding wildly, I shivered as their soft fingers caressed my jaw. They were warm, and gentle, and I found myself unconsciouly leaning into the touch. It was again, comforting, yet slightly unsettling. 

They removed their hand as they walked away. The THUMP of their shoes against the floor all I can hear in this place.

"wait! don't just leave me here! let me go!"

The footsteps froze. I heard a click as the lights came on. Blinking a few times to clear my vision, I dimly registered that they were walking towards me. I could only see a woman standing right in front of me. She had dark brown nearly black hair, olive skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She looked young, maybe early 20s? And she was human. 

"You will follow exactly three rules. Fail to follow these rules and you will be punished. Am I clear?"

"No, you're tan." I just couldn't keep my damn mouth shut long enough to get out of here! What is wrong with me!? She fights off a grin, though just barely. 

"Rule number 1: Do not speak unless given permission." She's got her back turned to me as if testing me. Yeah, cause I'm gonna leave with you in the room.

"Can I pass notes? Or use sign language?" 

"You are lucky, I have decided today is a free day. Break the rules all you want today. Rule number two: You must be honest. If something I do actually hurts you will tell me. If I ask you a question you will answer with the truth." 

"But honesty is painful! Does that mean I can lie?" I really need to learn to shut up.

"Why would you want to?" She counters. "Rule number three: You must follow my instructions.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

You shoot up from your bed in a cold sweat. Without another thought on the matter you roll over and continue to doze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short. I'm sorry! I planned on it being a REALLY long chapter of shameless smut...  
But I've never written smut before. I've read it. I've imagined it for sure. Never experienced or written any myself though. THERE WILL BE SMUT, I PROMISE! Just not right now.


	5. Keeping a Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader loves Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the other two chapters I promised...but my parents want me to participate in family activities. So I might not post until around midnight or early in the morning. I will have them posted within the next 24 hours. Even if it kills me! Well, maybe hospitalize me...If I die I can't keep writing.

Grumbling under your breathe, you grab a pair of black jeans, a black tank, and your favorite purple flannel. After a few moments of deliberation you clasp your trinity pendant around your neck. Wrapping some hair ties around your wrist after pulling half of your short hair into a ponytail to keep it out of your face, you head over to the kitchen.

As you pass by the living room you hear, "...have already confessed to killing seven humans, all of them children. Imagine what else they'd do. And for what? A few blinking lights in the sky? Make no mistake, those monsters are dangerous. Until justice has been served for those poor children they will not be leaving the mountain. No matter the cost."

Feeling a pang in your chest, you begin dicing potatoes, onions, peppers, and bacon for a hash.

"Thank you, General Bellicose. We really appreciate that you take the time out of your busy day to keep the public informed of the situation."

"Not a problem, Ms. Jenkins. I - HEY! Get away from there! Do you WANT to fried?!" You guess the General walks off to lecture someone because you don't hear him anymore.

"Well, then. If you look behind me you'll see the fence that is currently keeping all monsters on the mountain. This fence is electrified, and will kill you if you touch it. Reaching 12 feet tall and pumping 25,000 watts of electricity, I wouldn't suggest going near it." You pull off the hash, divvying it up between the two plates while four eggs are frying. 

It's then that you remember. Frisk's grounded. Reaching over the stove, you flip a switch above the stove. 3...2...1. You feel a small tug on your shirt. You glance down after flipping the eggs. 

They don't even sign, just give you a confused and frustrated look. You sigh, placing two eggs on each plate, and walking to the table. "You're still grounded, Frisk. For three weeks. I'll keep you updated on your friends. Okay?"

Frisk doesn't even touch their fork, choosing instead to sign rapidly. "We have to help them! They've been through so much already! Please! Let me help them!"

"Frisk. Eat." Your tone should've said 'Drop it,' but apparently it didn't. 

"But it's not fair!"

"Frisk! Eat! I'm not sending you to school on an empty stomach!" You wait until Frisk has eaten a few bites, making a few appreciative noises, before you continue. "I know. I know it's not right, or fair. But you have to understand, there isn't anything we can do." You sigh, taking a few bites of your breakfast. Frisk's fork clatters, but before they can start signing you raise your hand. Without a word, they resume eating. "I understand that you're worried about your friends from the mountain. I'm worried, too."

You eat a few more bites before you hear the clatter of silverware. Looking up at Frisk, they sign, "What are you worried about? Can I help?"

You smile lightly at the determination in their eyes before your worries cloud your mind once more. "I'm worried about a lot of things, Frisk. I'm worried for my brothers, who are being forced to fight in the oncoming war. I'm worried for the poor civilians from under the mountain, and everywhere else, who just want to live calm, peace filled lives, but won't get that option. I'm worried about you, Frisk.

"I'm worried that if war does happen, you'll do something incredibly stupid and reckless in order to attempt to stop it. I'm worried about how this war will affect you mentally, physically, and emotionally. I'm worried about what will happen to you if I'm killed during this war.

"However, I'm not gonna let this worry, this fear, control me." You've finished your breakfast, so you take your plates to the dishwasher before grabbing your purple jacket. "Come on, Cub. Let's get you to school."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please! I just need to talk to Sans and Flowey! I promised Frisk, the one who freed them, that I'd make sure they could talk to them! Please! Just let those two out for one afternoon!" You plead with one of the guards, Tim according his nametag, at the gate. They've got a guard for every 10 feet of fence.

"Sorry, Miss. Nobody's allowed to leave." The guard Tim says.

"Then let me go in! I can get a note from them to Frisk! So that they can talk that way! Please!"

"No can do. Nobody's allowed to enter." He actually looks bored now.

You have to do this for Frisk! After everything they've gone through they need someone they know they can depend on. They need some kindness in their life.

Which is why you smile. Tim looks confused for a split second before his bored expression returns. "Thank you for your time, Sir. I appreciate you taking time out of your day to make sure we civilians know the rules. Thank you for your service." And with a smile still on your face, you walk back to your OAFT and rush to the school.

"May I speak to Frisk, please? It's urgent." Within a few minutes Frisk is in front of me.

"Did you see Sans and Flowey?" They sign rapidly in their excitement. 

"No, Cub. I haven't seen them, yet. I need you to write down what you want to say to them. Okay?" They nod and start writing immediately.

"Great! Thank you, Cub! Now get your little butt back to class!" You say with a fond smile as they hand me note, then scurry out the door.

Thinking quickly, you stop by your house. Grabbing your rubber rain boots, rubber gardening gloves, and Linemen suit (ex-boyfriend, don't ask), you rush back to your OAFT.

It takes 30 minutes to drive up to the mountain, and locate an area that isn't crawling with guards.

Putting on your suit, gloves, and boots, you pick up a nearby stone. You can't believe you're about to resort to this! If you had an electrician's company ID this would've gone a whole lot smoother. You throw it as far as you could. When all but one guard leaves you take your chance. 

Rushing forward, you take the guard by surprise, and punch him in the nose. You're surprised when he's knocked unconscious immediately. After making sure the coast is clear you leap at the fence. You make it almost all the way to the top before they come back. Unfortunately, they decide that the best way to get you down they have to pull a fucking cowboy move and throw a lasso around you neck.

The moment your back hits the ground and your air is forcefully and thoroughly removed from your lungs you know you're totally boned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I ended it with an unintentional pun. Well, on the readers part anyway.
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


	6. Damsel in Distress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the improvised chapter, and the next one is the one I had originally planned to go here but changed my mind. It just made more sense this way. You'll see why during the next chapter.

You sat there. In the interrogation room. For HOURS! You were starving. You were tired. You were pissed. And you were disappointed in yourself. But you weren't going to hold it against yourself...You did nearly fail Gym class in high school after all.

You had already used your one five minute phone call to call your mother. She's picking up Frisk from school and taking care of them until you can come get them. You stretch and yawn before plunking your head down on the table. It's only after you do this that someone finally decides to walk in. 

"Really? You wait until I try to doze a bit, mostly because I know for a fact that I'm not sleeping at all tonight, to come in? Talk about rude." You grumble, picking your head up off the table.

"You know what else is rude? Breaking and entering. Assault. Trespassing on a government facility." The Officer says, according to his badge his name's Dennis...oh shit. It's the guy you punched. Small world. 

Despite this new information, you smile. "You don't have me for Breaking and Entering, or trespassing on a government facility. All you've got is assault. And even that's iffy."

"How so?" 

"I never entered a government facility. I was just out on hike until my kid got out of school. Tripped over a rock. Threw it in anger. Came across a guy with a gun. My self-defense training kicked in. The guy hit the ground before he could shoot me. I wasn't expecting to see anyone out there."

"Do you live under a rock? It was all over the news."

"I have better things to do than watch television, Sir." You look him right in the eye. Anyone who knows you can attest to that fact. Television is too predictable to be enjoyable. so you don't watch it. Heck! You don't even watch movies unless it's pizza night. You're the first to look away, but only because you're...yeah you're just submissive. But it seems to inflate his ego. 

Someone walks in, whispers in Dennis's ear. Handing him a file, the man looks at me. "My, my, my. Don't you look familiar." You freeze. There's no way. There's no way he's back! You covered your tracks so well! No one knew where you were moving to! They didn't even know when you had moved! So how did he find you?! Is it really a coincidence that he's here! Just when your life was turning out okay? Just when you had finally managed to heal from the damage he only added to! WHAT THE FUCK, UNIVERSE! I THOUGHT I ALREADY FILLED MY QUOTA OF TRAMATIC EVENTS. 

... I can break us out of here...

Shut up, Karma! I'll handle this! 

"Huh...Hey Lucy. Long time no see. How about you uh let me go? I'd really appreciate it." You shoot him your most flirtatious smile, as his smile twitches at the nickname. If there's anyone you can trick into letting you go free of consequences it would have to be your stalker ex-boyfriend from 14 years ago. 

He looks as if he's considering his options. You've never been the best at human interaction. It's obvious he saw right through your act. "Ha. Sorry, Cow Girl. I like this job. it'll take a lot more than your appreciation to make me risk it." He slowly walks around the table, leaning his backside up against the edge. "You know my price." He whispers, leaning over you. He clearly looks down your shirt. 

You lean back as far as the seat will allow. Glaring at him with all of the hatred you can muster, you snarl, "Go to hell. At least when I see you there I'll finally get to torture your ass free of consequences!" 

... Let me help, Y/N...

No! Karma! Shut up!

He gets off the table. Slowly walking towards the door, he says, "What a shame. I suppose it's safe to assume that young Ruby can be removed from your custody? After all, criminals can't be foster parents."

You feel your eyes widen. NO NONONONONONO!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! NONONO!

... Y/N. LET ME TAKE CONTROL!

KARMA! YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL YOURSELF! WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD I PUT YOU IN CONTROL!

... BECAUSE THIS BASTARD JUST THREATENED A FUCKING CHILD'S HEALTH AND HAPPINESS IF YOU DON'T BE WITH HIM! I WANT TO FUCKING TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! ARVE OUT HIS EYES, AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT, SO THAT HE CAN WATCH AS I TEAR HIS CARCASS OPEN!

Hearing Karma rage like that has helped me calm down. Just as he places his hand on the door, you say, "Wait!" He stops.

Just then the door swings open, ramming directly into his face before he could move. You barely hold back your laughter. Only just barely, though. Looking up at the person who walks in you see a man in a General's Uniform. He strides over to your chair and unfastens your handcuffs. You shoot him a grin. "Thank you, General! At least someone has some sense around here."

"Don't thank me. Your brother, James, told us what was going on. We really appreciate what you did. Would you mind explaining exactly what could be improved with our defenses? you almost got by them." General Bellicose asks as he walks you out the door.

"Well, for one, you shouldn't have told people that the fence was electrified. All I had to do was surround myself with rubber. And all but one of your men fell for the fucking rock trick. I mean, seriously? Never leave just one person behind, especially if they can't take a punch. I punched Dennis's nose one time and he crumpled. The one thing they did right was how they got me down. No paperwork from firing a gun, no waste of a taser because it won't go through the rubber. Though I still could've died, I'm definitely going to have several bruises on my back from the impact with the ground, and around my neck from the lasso." You rub your neck, hoping to alleviate the pain while simultaneously ignoring the pain. Too bad pain killers never worked on you.

"Are you alright? I could arrange for you to get some painkillers at the sick bay? It's the least we could do." He's eyeing your hand on your neck with concern filled brown eyes.

"Oh...It'll be fine. After using so many painkillers as a kid I kind of developed an immunity to them." You stop outside the door to the base where you were taken after you were captured. That's when you see him.

"BUBBY!" You take off running...well, you limp towards him as fast as you can without screaming. He doesn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around you, causing you to scream and him to recoil. "FUCK! JAMES! That fucking HURT!" 

"Shit! Y/NN, I'm so sorry! What happened?" He looks genuinely concerned.

You sigh, which makes you wince in pain, "You might as well call the other two over. I don't want to repeat myself more than I'll have to, and while we wait for them to get here you can tell me what you said to get me out of there, and how you knew I needed rescued." You're so glad your baby brother lives over in Orlando while he's directing his next movie, and the other step brother is in prison.

"Alright. Give me a minute." He pulls out his phone quickly, calling our older step brothers, both of whom are extremely protective of you, after all, you are the only girl in the family. "Alright, they're on their way."

He gestures towards your truck, which is parked nearby. You hop into the front seat and look at him expectantly. When you only get a blank stare in return you say, "So...?"

"Oh, right. Well I really don't want to repeat myself either so I'm waiting until they get here." You roll your eyes before grabbing a random water bottle and chugging it until it's half empty. 

"Y/N! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHO HURT YOU?" Vince yells when he sees you.

"Vince...Shut the fuck up and let her talk." Chris chides, though you can tell he's not far behind.

"I promised Frisk that I'd get this message to two civilians from the mountain. Well they wouldn't let me through the gate, and they wouldn't let them out even for a freaking afternoon. So I did the next logical thing. I went home. Grabbed my rain boots, gardening gloves, and my ex-boyfriend's old Linemen suit, and found a less guarded area to breach. I threw a rock. Knocked out the only guard left. Climbed the fence. I almost made it to the top when the bastards came back. They threw a goddamn lasso around my neck and yanked me down to the ground. I was then escorted to the base and shoved into an interrogation room. Called Mom so she could take care of Frisk while I was otherwise preoccupied. Hours later, I'm trying to talk my way out of this situation, the guy I punched is interrogating me. He's talking about jail time. Suddenly, Lucifer, my first ex-boyfriend who stalked me until we all moved here, shows up. Threatens to remove Frisk from my care and throw me in jail if I don't get back together with him. I was just about to accept his offer, just so that I could protect Frisk, when Bellicose came in. Slamming the door in his face. He then walked me out here to you." You stop and attempt to raise your eyebrow at James, which immediately lightens the mood cause you look constipated instead of inquisitive. "So...How'd you spring me?"

"Mom told me what happened. I told the General that I asked you to test our defenses."

"Fucking Genius! I just said that I was hiking nearby, and attacked when I saw a man with a gun. I don't watch the news, anyone could testify to that. So I was pretty much covered. on that aspect. But...Thanks, Bub. I love you. Now. If you excuse me. I have to pick up Frisk, tell them the bad news, get them to bed, and then wait for them to wake up screaming again, put them back to sleep, take a long, hot bath, with a glass of wine and some piano music playing. Maybe, just MAYBE, I can get a bit of sleep tonight."

"Wait? I thought Frisk was mute?" Chris asks.

"Wine bottle shard sliced one of their vocal chords. They can make sounds, even talk. But it's physically painful. That's a big reason why I was chosen as their temporary guardian. I know ASL. I have to go." You give them each a peck on the cheek, before shutting the door to your OAFT. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!" You call as you begin driving towards Mom's house. 

You quickly give Mom a call while you head her way. "Hey! I'm on my way! Can you get Frisk ready to go home? Thanks, Mom. I owe you one."

Once you pull up her place you beep the horn to let them know that you're there. Frisk comes running out of the house and jumps into the passenger seat. Mom walks down to your door. "What happened?" Mom asks.

You rub your neck and flex the muscles in your back before you answer her. "I promised Frisk that I'd get this message to two civilians from the mountain. Well they wouldn't let me through the gate, and they wouldn't let them out even for a freaking afternoon. So I did the next logical thing. I went home. Grabbed my rain boots, gardening gloves, and my ex-boyfriend's old Linemen suit, and found a less guarded area to breach. I threw a rock. Knocked out the only guard left. Climbed the fence. I almost made it to the top when the bastards came back. They threw a goddamn lasso around my neck and yanked me down to the ground. I was then escorted to the base and shoved into an interrogation room. Called Mom so she could take care of Frisk while I was otherwise preoccupied. Hours later, I'm trying to talk my way out of this situation, the guy I punched is interrogating me. He's talking about jail time. Suddenly, Lucifer, my first ex-boyfriend who stalked me until we all moved here, shows up. Threatens to remove Frisk from my care and throw me in jail if I don't get back together with him. I was just about to accept his offer, just so that I could protect Frisk, when Bellicose came in. Slamming the door in his face." You sigh. Right now you just want to go home, and break down crying in your bath at how much of a train wreck this whole fucking day has been. 

"Lucifer is back! Y/N! Are you going to be okay?" She's almost panicking now.

"Mom. Thank you for catching that bit the boys didn't seem to catch on to it. Anyway, I'll be fine. I think about it in the morning. Right now, I just want to get Frisk to bed, and then wait for them to wake up screaming again, put them back to sleep, take a long, hot bath, with a glass of wine and some piano music playing. Maybe, just MAYBE, I can get a bit of sleep tonight."

Mom smiles, though you can tell that it's strained. "Good Luck!" She calls as you pull out of her driveway. You throw her a wave through the window before you roll it up. 

"I'm sorry." You suddenly hear from behind you. With out a word, you pull over at turn in your seat, your whole body screaming at you in protest, and you groaning back mentally telling it to shut the hell up so that you can have a tender moment with Frisk, and attempt to get it through their thick skull that not everything is their fault. 

"Frisk." You turn on the light so that you can see them sign. "It wasn't your fault. I choose to act like an idiot and attempt to break into a government protected area. You didn't force me to do that."

They sign back, "If I hadn't asked you to talk to them then you wouldn't be hurt. You could've died, Y/N!" 

You stare at the sobbing mess of a child in front of you. Then you begin to cry for a totally different reason. You had reached over the console to pull them into your lap, "I love you, Frisk. I always will. And there is nothing in this world, or any other, that I wouldn't sacrifice for those I love. Including my own life. I choose this path a long time ago, Cub. And I'll damned if you think I'm going to abandon you over a bruised back and neck." You peck them on the forehead and begin to drive home, Frisk curled up and asleep in your lap.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, you jerk awake. Wondering what woke you, you climb out of the tub. You nearly collapse from the pain, but you persevere. You freeze when you notice that your book was put on the table. Several feet away from your tub. Limping over you see a piece of paper surrounded by shards of glass...Lilac colored glass. You quickly realize that it's the wine glass you used tonight. Picking up the page, you read:

Look into my eyes, my love  
Tell me that I’m the one  
If you don’t then I’m afraid  
I just may come undone

Sing to me again, my love  
That sweet song that you had sung  
Only sing for me and just me  
Or I may have to slice off your tongue

Come a little closer, my love  
Tell me things I wish to hear  
If you don’t, I think I may cry  
And you just may disappear

Say that it’s meant to be, my love  
That one day soon we’ll be wed  
Otherwise you’ll be killing my dreams  
And they won’t be the only thing dead

Why have you done this, my love?  
Talking with those damn whores  
You shattered my heart into pieces  
I shall do the same thing to yours.

You shake as you rush to Frisks room, forgetting your pain in your desperation you make sure they're safe. Once you see them safe and sound in their bed, checking their pulse just to be sure. You allow yourself to breathe. Giving up on ever sleeping again, you walk downstairs to the kitchen and taking on glance at the clock you decide to make Frisk some homemade chocolate chip waffles with fresh whipped cream and syrup. You rub your eyes, ignoring the pain in your back as you get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is not mine. I couldn't think of anything so I looked one up on Google. 
> 
> If you want to read more please check them out here!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/redshade5150/gallery/49187929/yandere-poetry
> 
> I didn't originally plan on introducing the psycho ex-boyfriend this early. However, I needed to stretch this chapter out a bit and he just kind of fit perfectly. So he's here. 
> 
> I'll post the fourth chapter tomorrow morning. I know what it will be but it will take a while to write, I'm being kicked off of my parents bed (the only place I can really write that isn't on my phone), my back is actually killing me from being leaned over my laptop for so long, and I'm exhausted. I haven't had a full nights sleep all week. 
> 
> I'm sorry for ranting.


End file.
